


Un café para el dolor

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fandom_insano, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin todavía está afectada por su reencuentro con Ronnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un café para el dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primero que escribo de ellos, espero les guste :D, no duden en comentar o dejar kudos para saber qué les pareció :)

Barry está preocupado por su amiga, desde navidad que está extraña lo único que hace es suspirar tomar café. Recibir órdenes, acatarlas y mirar una fotografía con pena, sabe de quién es la fotografía, ella se lo ha comentado varias veces. Pero aun así está preocupado, desde que ellos habían conversado y él la acompañó al lugar donde murió Ronnie Caitlin estaba mejorando, todavía no la veía sonreír de verdad, pero al menos ya estaba dejando ese ánimo tosco y cortante que tenía cuando la conoció. El problema es que durante navidad tuvo que haberle pasado algo para tener que estar así y Barry lo intentaría averiguar.

***

—Cisco ¿tú sabes lo que le pasa a Caitlin? Desde navidad está extraña —le pregunta a su amigo, ya que sabe que él es mucho más cercano a Caitlin.

El moreno mira a Barry con indecisión como si no supiera qué decir, o como si estuviera pensado si contarle lo que pasó fuera lo correcto. Barry espera la respuesta y por la cara que tiene Cisco, que siempre busca la oportunidad de bromear, sabe que debe ser grave o de suma importancia.

—Es el meta humano que nos ayudó para navidad…

Barry hace memoria y sí, efectivamente, recuerda que un meta humano los ayudó y que Caitlin se acercó a él.

—Ya… pero ¿qué pasa con él? —Dice Barry intentando entender—, no comprendo la relación entre el meta humano y que Caitlin vuelva a ser como los primeros días que la conocí.

—Ese meta humano era Ronnie, por lo visto no murió y se convirtió en uno. Se intentó comunicar con ella y después le dijo que no lo buscara más.

Barry abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no puede creer lo que su compañero le está diciendo. Ahora puede entender el comportamiento de Caitlin, debe ser complicado volver a ver a la persona con la que te ibas a casar convertida en algo totalmente diferente a lo que era antes.

***

—Caitlin ten —le dice Barry entregándole un café. La castaña se intenta secar las lágrimas que está derramando—. No tienes que fingir conmigo. Cisco ya me contó lo que pasó.

Caitlin quiere decirle algo, ya sea que va a hablar con Cisco o decirle que no se preocupe, pero no puede. Toma con manos temblorosas el café que le ofrece Barry rompe a llorar más fuerte.

El de ojos verdes se sienta con ella y la abraza. No dicen nada por unos momentos, solo se escuchan el llanto desconsolado de Caitlin.

—Perdón… —intenta decir la castaña. Toma un sorbo del café y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez—. A pesar de que han pasado días todavía me acuerdo de él.

—No te preocupes, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

Caitlin le sonríe y lo abraza. Barry le corresponde el abrazo y desea que de verdad su amiga pueda ser feliz y poder superar todo lo que le está pasando.

 


End file.
